Puffy Kombat
by Kasune
Summary: Earthrealm is in danger of being absorbed into Outworld and it is up to Earth's greatest warriors to save it. Au, you have been warned.
1. Invitations

(Ok, I have committed sacrilege. Maybe. In my mind, at least. I am basically telling the Mortal Kombat story with the Cartoon Cartoon characters. For those who are lost, I just mean Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Lab, Samurai Jack, KND and possibly Billy and Mandy, Danny Phantom, and XJ9 later on. Anyways, I don't own the story(Midway), nor do I own the characters(Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon respectively)

* * *

Buttercup was nervous. There was no other way to describe the maunt as she walked through the halls of the Wu Shi Academy. She didn't doubt for a moment that trouble awaited her, as being called to the Grand Master's Chamber was such a rare occurrence. She wasn't exactly excited to see what it looked like and was trying to make it as slow as possible.

Of course, she eventually made to the room. "Buttercup Utonium." The Grand Master called from inside the chamber. "Enter."

The maunt gulped, walking through the door. "You summoned me, Grand Master?" she asked, noticing that the room was set up to accommodate all the masters at a table. All but one of the masters were in attendance.

"I have, Sister Utonium. As I am sure you are aware, the time for the Tournament of Souls is fast approaching. The White Lotus Society wishes to regain control of it to honor our fallen ancestors and Master Bo Rai Cho has recommended that we send you to represent us in this years tournament. Will you accept this burden?"

Buttercup suddenly felt better for a few reasons. Now she knew he was not gonna be reprimanded for something she had done. Even better, she had been nominated to represent the White Lotus in the upcoming Tournament of Souls. She could think of no greater honor. "Of course, Grand Master. It would be an honor."

"Excellent." The old monk smiled. "Transportation has been arranged to take you to the docks so that you can get to the island. You are dismissed to go to your chamber and prepare."

The young maunt smiled after she exited the chamber. There really was no greater honor.

"Hey, Buttercup." Another maunt said, leaning against a corner with her hat casting most of her face in shadow. "The Tournament of Souls is coming up. Aby heard that the masters are looking for a champion."

"I suppose so, Sister Lincoln."

"Did you accept?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Many great warriors have fallen in that tournament."

"Are you trying to scare me away? Do you want to be the champion, Abigail?"

"No." Abigail Lincoln smirked, moving off the wall and starting to walk down the hall. "Aby's already declined."

* * *

With that, Buttercup was left alone to prepare for the tournament.

The red-head sighed, almost collapsing on the bed in her sleeping chamber. The quest to the Netherrealm had been far more draining than she had expected. Escaping the demon's had been one of the most difficult things she had ever done. But what the sorcerer had told her had been even more disconcerting.

"Blossom! Blossom!" A brunette shouted as she rushed into the room, her ponytail almost matching the warriors in size. "You've finally returned!"

"Finally?" The warrior sat up, her exhaustion forgotten. "What do you mean finally, Bunny? I've only been gone a few weeks."

"How do you figure that? It's been almost two years since you left to find that treacherous wizard. But now that your back, you have to speak to the Grandmaster. He has important news for you."

Blossom scowled, rising from her bed. "Fine. Where is he?"

"No need, Cryo." A man entered into the room, followed by another man all in white. "I am here. You are dismissed, Bunny."

"But Grandmas-"

"Dismissed." They waited for the young girl to leave before they continued talking. "How was your journey, Cryo?"

"Well. I destroyed HIS amulet, and defeated him in combat." She looked around the room, which appeared to be unchanged. "But I left only a few weeks ago. Has it really been two years?"

"Unfortunately."

The man in white chose this moment to speak up. "You look troubled. What is on your mind?"

"The wizard...he told me I was only able to travel through the netherrealm because of all the people I have killed. I just...am I a tainted soul, Utonium?"

"That is foolish. The Lin Kuei only kill in the name of justice!" That Grandmaster started. "How could you be-"

"Yes." The god said, looking to the ground. "You have been tainted by the amount of deaths you have caused in cold blood. But your destiny is your own. You can make it how you please. Now, I believe we had some business to attend to."

"Yes, the assassination of Ace Copular. I was intending on sending Mandark on this mission, but seeing as Cryo is back, I shall offer her the chance to take it."

"You should know that this might very well mean the survival of Earthrealm." The god added. "If Big Billy is to win again, there may be no chance for anyone to redeem themselves."

The warrior sat on his bed for a minute before deciding anything. "I'll do it."

"Grand. And you will be traveling through Hong Kong, so wear civies." The Grandmaster smiled. "Utonium, you will be traveling with him, right?"

* * *

"Of course. All the other warriors should be arriving soon."

* * *

"Augh!" The paper flew through the air, exploding into a storm as it hit the wall. The blonde that had been holding it threw herself in front of a mirror, tugging on a pigtail. "I'm cute, I'm lovable, I kick butt! How can anyone hate me!?"

"They think you fake it, Bubbles." The braun man sitting at the table said. "And you create energy waves. Can you really say you'd believe that?"

"Oh, hush. I don't need a manager to tell me that, Harry."

"That's what manager's do. And your career's slumping. We need to do something about that?"

The blonde didn't answer, continuing to mess with her hair. Then she noticed a piece of mail on the dresser. "A tournament?" She mumbled, looking over the postcard. "That's it!" She shouted spinning around and holding up the postcard. "The Tournament of Souls! Harry! Get me a flight to Hong Kong!"

* * *

"Hey, Brick!" A man in sweats and a tank top smirked, tossing a datapad at the man in red. "Check that out. The guy's a known. Very wealthy. You should really consider competing."

As he scanned the pad, he smiled as he continued to walk towards the cell. "Interesting, Coach. I'll keep the option open. In the meantime, I'm going to see to Father. I cannot allow failure to go unpunished." With that, Brick disappeared through a door, leaving the rest of the group to their own devices.

"Heheh...this is sweet." One of the large sized Amoeba smirked. "We's got anything we want."

"Yeah, as long as you don't get on the Boss's nerves." Coach replied, picking up another datapad.

"Oh dear god no! What are you doing!"

Another of the Amoeba couldn't help but stare at the door. "I guess Father got on his nerves."

After a short while, Brick came back out of the room, adjusting his cap. "Ok, when did you say this tournament starts?"

* * *

The man walked aimlessly through the streets, trying to find something, anything, to tell him who he was. What he was supposed to be doing.

Unfortunately, the only thing he could remember was his head being ripped off.

_Fallen Warrior._

The man spun around, the yellow coat he wore over his gear swirling around him as he did. Nobody seemed to be around him though.

_Fallen Warrior, find your destiny in Hong Kong._

He looked around, and waited for more. The voice didn't speak again, however. "Hong Kong..."


	2. On the Boat

* * *

A motorcycle roared down the road, its riders red hair flapping about him in the wind. He was not alone, however, as a SUV bumped along the road in pursuit. He cursed under his breath, gliding along a curve. "Can't these guys just leave me be?" He scowled as the docks came into view.

* * *

"C'mon, Bubbles. Rethink this." Harry sighed as he looked at the rest of the crowd. "These guys look really dangerous."

"Exactly." The blonde smiled, looking at her competition. "No one can call me a fake after this."

"Why do you care? Your movies are still successful."

People starting moving to get onto the boat. "Time for me to go."

"Bubbles!"

She spun around to face her manager. "Hey, who am I?"

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "Bubbles, cute and lovable."

"And I kick butt." She smiled, putting on her sunglasses. "Don't you forget that." With that, she started walking up the ramp for the boat.

* * *

The biker took a tight corner onto the Hong Kong street, but he was still unable to shake loose his pursuers.

In fact, the SUV seemed to be handling the roads better than he was. Looking back, the red head could only scowl as he saw a familiar blond.

* * *

Buttercup smirked at the people present. _Yes, a challenge._

"You're not thinking what I think you are thinking, are you, young maunt?" A familiar voice said behind her.

The girl spun around to see a man dressed entirely in white, save for the yellow hat atop his head. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed for switching to the green tank top and shorts instead of the traditional clothing. "Professor! I wasn't expecting to see you at this tournament."

"And why not? Am I just a old fuddy duddy?" He smiled while the maunt tried to form a response. "Now, what exactly were you thinking?"

"Just how exciting this tournament will be." The brunette smiled. "I've been dying to try some of the techniques we've been learning."

"I'd choose my words more carefully, young one. That might be a possibility here."

"Oh...right." Buttercup smiled weakly, looking behind the Professor to see a red-head in a pink jacket following behind him. "Might I ask who that is?"

"Ah, yes. Where are my manners?" He smiled, motioning for the girl to come closer. "Buttercup, this is-"

"Cryo." The red-head said coldly.

"Nice to meet you." Buttercup replied, extending her hand for a handshake.

Cryo just stared at Buttercup's hand.

"Go on, shake it."

"I am just here on a mission." Cryo said, walking past Buttercup. "Not to make friends. It looks like it is time to board the boat." With that, she walked onto the docks, leaving the Professor and Buttercup alone.

"Picked a real winner, didn't you." The maunt sighed, turning towards the docks. "I guess I should be going. It was nice seeing you."

"Who said I wasn't going along too?"

"No way!" Buttercup spun around yet again. "I thought gods weren't allowed to compete?"

"We are if we're invited." The Professor said, holding up a postcard. He started walking towards the boat, putting his arm on Buttercup's shoulder and pushing her towards it. "But you are right. We should get on that boat."

* * *

The biker smirked as the dock got closer. He'd get on that boat.

* * *

"All aboard!"

Blossom scowled, tugging at the backpack strap. It felt so wrong to not be in her gear. _I hope we get to the island soon._ Being in her civvies just felt so wrong.

Someone tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me."

"What do you want." She scowled, spinning around to see a man in a yellow long coat. She gasped as she recognized the face.

"Sorry to bother you, but I think you killed me."

"I know I killed you." She shook her head. "Why aren't you six feet under?"

"Opportunity. Somebody has given me the chance for revenge."

"So what, you gonna kill me for doing my job."

"No...that was a job, and I would have done the same to you." He smiled. "I wouldn't expect you to seek revenge on such a matter."

The red-head tapped her chin. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I told you. I'm here for revenge. Just not for me." He smirked, a devilish look. "And I'll claim it on the island." With that, he moved elsewhere on the boat, disappearing into the throng of passengers.

* * *

"Damn!" The biker cursed as the boat started to pull out of the dock. He leaned forward, gunning the bike for what it was worth.

* * *

Buttercup smiled as she looked around the boat. Sure, she should be more focused on restoring the tournament to the White Lotus, but she couldn't help but think that she would have a great time fighting.

"Wahoo!"

The maunt looked up with several of the other passengers as a motorcycle soared over the boat, the rider back flipping off of the bike to land on the boat. He pulled off the helmet and tossed it after the now sinking bike, his red hair swaying in the salty breeze. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He scowled, looking around the whole boat.

Buttercup smiled. She was gonna have a lot of fun with this.

* * *

About an hour into the ride, a tv screen in the middle of the boat lit up. A green man with gray hair appeared on the screen, sunglasses concealing his eyes. "Hello everybody. I'd like to thank you again for attending the Tournament of Souls. It is so grand that you would come out all this way."

As he talked, crew members on the deck started to put on masks over their mouth.

"As you probably know by now, you will be competing for the title of Grand Champion of Earthrealm."

A mist started to seep up from the boat.

"We prefer to operate under non-traditional rules. When you get to the island, you will be separated in groups." The man smiled.

Buttercup dropped to her knees as the gas drifted into her nose. Bubbles had already hit the ground.

"This groups mean nothing officially. It is simply the first one to reach the inner sanctum will be able to face the current reigning champion."

"What is going on?" Blossom gasped looking around as more and more passengers fell to the ground.

"The more people you eliminate along the way, the better your chances at facing the champion. To everyone, I wish great luck."

As he finished speaking and the tv turned off, only two figures not of the crew were left standing. One crew member turned to look at them, taking off his mask. "Why didn't-"

"I'm a god." The man in white said. "Doesn't really work on me."

"Dead." The man in yellow smirked. "Gonna need a lot stronger stuff."

* * *

(A/N: I had fun writing this. I'm really hoping someone out there is enjoying reading this.)


End file.
